Amine oxides are materials which have been found to have a variety of applications and have been used, e.g., in the treatment of fabrics and in the preparation of hair conditioners and shampoos, toothpaste, laundry detergent powders, fabric softeners, and toilet soap bars, as well as in other applications.
When synthesized in the conventional manner so as to be provided as dilute solutions, the amine oxides have acceptable color, even when they are prepared in the presence of carbon dioxide, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,480 (Murata et al.). This is not the case, however, when the amine oxides are prepared by the newer high solids processes, such as the processes of copending application Ser. No. 415,910 (Smith et al.), filed Oct. 2, 1989. When amine oxides are prepared by the reaction of amines with hydrogen peroxide in a medium which constitutes not more than 50% of the weight of the reaction mixture, they have acceptable color when the reaction is conducted in the absence of carbon dioxide; but they are intensely colored when carbon dioxide is used to speed the reaction.